


Недотрога

by ilargia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, LASK, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Томас Гойгингер обижен на весь белый свет. Петер Михорль пытается что-то с этим сделать.





	Недотрога

**Author's Note:**

> Тренер «ЛАСКа» Оливер Гласнер, работавший над проектом команды четыре года, несколько недель назад решил, что он уходит в «Вольфсбург». Не все игроки пережили это нормально.
> 
> Написано на Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru на ключ «сильные эмоции».

Делить на выездах комнату с неразговорчивым человеком – то ещё удовольствие. Особенно когда сам заткнуться не можешь ни на минуту. Но когда этот самый неразговорчивый человек ещё и обижен на весь белый свет, то всё, пиши пропало. 

— Томас, ты дверь закрыл? 

Ноль реакции. Петер смеряет взглядом длинную фигуру, бездвижно развалившуюся на своей кровати в углу, хмыкает и сам тащится в коридор, чтобы проверить задвижку на двери номера.

 

По правде говоря, Петер его понимает. Может, даже больше, чем хотелось бы: им всем слишком сложно поверить, что их наставник сделал ровно тот выбор, что он сделал. Да, жизнь на этом не заканчивается, их крохотный стадиончик посреди ничего останется стоять, может, даже не весь костяк команды разбежится по сторонам с открытием трансферного окна – но когда у тебя внезапно отбирают будущее время из языка, инструментов на то, чтобы даже просто задуматься о грядущих месяцах и тем более годах, просто не остаётся. Есть только вечное сегодня – и необъятное вчера, в топкой трясине которого увязает всё, что до нынешнего момента имело смысл.

У них были планы. Совместные планы, за каждое новое обсуждение обрастающие всё более продуманными подробностями. Европа, выезды, матчи под светом прожекторов, выкручивающих яркость цвета у всех предметов вокруг хлеще фильтра в инстаграме, новые идеи и тактические уловки, чья очередь ещё не подошла, одно, другое, третье… Ничего этого больше нет. Два удара по морде, слева и справа, и контрольный прямо в солнечное сплетение. На ногах уже не удержаться, и остаётся лишь шмыгать носом, надеясь, что кровь быстро запечётся. 

Томас, знающий об уличных перепалках побольше всех этих домашних мальчиков, принимает оставленные без ответа пощёчины слишком близко к сердцу.

 

— Пойдёшь к Макси с Алексом в карты играть? Они… — Петер перехватывает едва заметный взгляд в свою сторону и осекается. Даже не поворот головы, не какое-то движение, нет, просто блеснувшее отражение светильника в глазном яблоке и на миллиметр изменившийся прищур раскосых глаз. — Понял, никуда ты не пойдёшь. 

Лучше бы матерился, ей богу. Проорался, заехал бы кулаком в дверцу шкафчика в раздевалке, как тогда, после «Бешикташа», припёр бы кого-нибудь к стенке, как после того мерзкого матча в Инсбруке, да что угодно, думает Петер, рассматривая его застывшие крестом на груди руки. Что угодно, но не вот это тупое смотрение в потолок третий час подряд. 

— Ты… не против, если я…? — не то чтобы ему нужно было разрешение, ещё чего, но для того, чтобы просто бросить его так страдать в одиночестве, переживая и пережёвывая новости последних дней на этом так некстати всплывшем в календаре выезде в Вену, Петер был слишком хорошо воспитан. 

— Я тебе не мать родная, — еле слышно, сквозь зубы доносится с соседней кровати.

Да неужели, язык он всё же не проглотил. Петер подтягивается к краю своей постели, чтобы максимально картинно занять выжидающую позу и попытаться всё же вытащить из него хотя бы ещё пару слов. 

— И слава богу, что не мать, — с глупым смешком подхватывает он. — А вообще зря ты это всё. 

Но диалог и не собирается клеиться дальше: в ответ он слышит лишь негромкое хмыкание. 

— Томас, мы все тут в одной лодке.

— И?.. 

— Никому ещё затворничество не помогало. Пошли, развеешься. 

Он — какая неожиданность! — никак не реагирует. Только ещё сильнее щурится и едва заметно хмурит белёсые брови. Петер не выдерживает, картинно цокает языком и с максимально театральным вздохом поднимается с кровати, чтобы пересесть на соседнюю. Томас машинально подтягивает ноги, чтобы оставить ему больше пространства, и Петер плюхается с негромкой усмешкой. 

— Вот недотрога, а, — улыбается он и кладёт ему руку на колено. Специально. Чтобы позлить. 

Желаемый эффект оказывается достигнут моментально: Томас дёргается, пытаясь спихнуть чужую пятерню со своей ноги, резко привстаёт и на несколько мгновений замирает, уставившись ему прямо в глаза. Если бы злость можно было увидеть, она потоками лилась бы из узких щёлочек, обрамлённых русыми ресницами.

Петер продолжает ухмыляться. 

— Ну же, — тихо, но уверенно произносит он. — Наори на меня, давай. 

Томас даже не моргает. 

— Оставь. Меня. В покое, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Ещё чего, — уже чуть менее твёрдо, но всё так же настойчиво отказывается Петер. — Вперёд. Как будто я во всей этой чепухе виноват. 

Уши предательски наливаются кровью — организм не обманешь, как бы ни убеждал себя, что знаешь, что делаешь. Но взялся играть с огнём, ожогов не бойся. Терять ему нечего, поэтому он максимально уверенным движением переводит ладонь выше, на бедро. По-свойски. 

Столь наглое нарушение границ не остаётся без реакции. Томас резко вскидывает руку, почти что замахиваясь — но цепкие пальцы успевают поймать его за запястье. Он взбешён, он шумно выдыхает, как запыхавшийся бык, даром что копыт нет, чтобы гневно бить ими о землю. Петер смотрит ему прямо в глаза и едва заметно кривит рот в ухмылке: это явно лучше, чем пялящийся в потолок мешок с картошкой на соседней кровати.

Они застывают в этой нелепой, неудобной, неловкой позе — схлестнувшись в воздухе, с непрошеной ладонью на бедре. Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Петер решается что-то изменить в диспозиции: он резко наклоняется вперёд и торопливо, обрывисто чмокает его не то в губы, не то куда-то в уголок рта, почти что в щёку. После чего отстраняется, убирая руки, отворачивается и задирает курносый нос. Томас не успевает никак отреагировать: негромкий, но звонкий смех заполняет комнату. 

— Дурак ты, Гойги, вот ты кто.

От гнева не остаётся и следа. Он сменяется оцепенением, не менее неловким и столь же непродуктивным — теперь Томас пялится на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, но всё так же ничего не говорит в ответ. 

Петер бросает на него короткий взгляд и показательно вздыхает, неудовлетворённый отсутствием вербальной реакции. 

— Ты абсолютно безнадёжен, — выдыхает он и снова приземляет ему пятерню на колено, не встречая на этот раз практически никакого сопротивления. — Продолжишь обвинять всех вокруг, в следующий раз сделаю это прилюдно. 

И прежде чем Томас успевает что-то возразить, Петер, всё ещё пунцовый до кончиков оттопыренных ушей, уже чуть менее самоуверенно тянется к нему снова. Он сам, кажется, не до конца понимает, зачем делает это во второй раз — первый-то преследовал вполне конкретные цели, — но замешательство и полнейшая беспомощность в этих раскосых глазах чего-то да стоят. 

— Макси с Алексом будут в абсолютном восторге, когда я им расскажу, как вывел тебя из транса, — второй поцелуй затягивается куда дольше, чем рваный первый, но заканчивается он ровно так же: Петер заливается смехом, как только отлипает от него. Снизить градус абсурдности происходящего не может даже явная вовлечённость обоих в повтор процесса. 

— Только попробуй, мать твою, — Томас сверкает глазами, протестуя против подобной перспективы. 

— Тогда тебе придётся пойти со мной и проконтролировать, чтобы я никому не разболтал. 

— Вот сволочь, а. 

— Кто бы говорил, бука. 

Жаль только, что тем же самым способом не заставишь его поговорить без обиняков с тем, кто, по его мнению, предаёт их всех. Но ничего, думает Петер, непроизвольно потирая горячие кончики ушей, пока наблюдает, как Томас поднимается с кровати и нехотя влезает в кроссовки. Не всё сразу. Он ещё придумает, как это сделать.


End file.
